


Кто ты?..

by High_and_blue_sky



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ilvermorny, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_and_blue_sky/pseuds/High_and_blue_sky
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ. То, что ты напишешь на своей руке, появится на руке твоей родственной души.Цепочка историй, рассказывающих об их сближении.





	1. Похороны

Тине едва исполняется четырнадцать, когда из дома приходит ужасное известие. 

Ее забирают с урока Трансфигурации в самый разгар объяснения магической формулы Гэмпа и ведут в кабинет директора, где ее уже ожидают перепуганная Куинни и тетушка Эмили, их дальняя кузина со стороны отца.

Тина не плачет на похоронах. Ей кажется, что слезы превратились в лед и сковали все внутри, мешая дышать полной грудью.

Она сжимает ладошку своей сестры и, кусая губы, безмолвно смотрит на холодную и безликую гранитную плиту. 

Кто-то произносит целую хвалебную речь в адрес родителей и делится приятными воспоминаниями, но Тина едва улавливает смысл слов.   
Ее сердце разрывается от страха и боли. 

Она помнит шепотки окружающих о родственных душах, помнит яркую улыбку матери и обожающие взгляды, которые бросал на нее отец. 

Помнит, что их запястья всегда были чистыми.

Она всегда гордилась тем, что родители сделали свой выбор, не подчинившись пути, навязанному судьбой. Что они любили друг друга, несмотря ни на что. 

Наверное поэтому она никогда ничего не писала своей родственной душе. Тине хотелось, чтобы у них тоже был выбор. Чтобы он не зацикливался на этой дурацкой теории и не ждал ее, очарованный сладким, тонким импульсом Вселенной, сводящим с ума большую часть населения Северной Америки.

К счастью, ее родственная душа тоже никогда не писала ей; запястье Тины всегда были чистыми. Быть может, она еще не родилась или уже умерла – такие случаи тоже бывали, хотя вслух об этом не говорили, боясь сглазить.

Иногда ей казалось, что она чувствует отголоски чьих-то эмоций. Тина всегда задумчиво поднимала голову вверх и отчаянно желала, чтобы странные, пугающие ее до мурашек ощущения оказались всего лишь следствием усталости и недосыпа. 

Ее соседка по комнате, Алексис, называла ее странной и ужасно не романтичной. И всегда добавляла, что Тина обязательно поменяет свое мнение, едва встретит _его_.  
 _"Его"_ всегда произносилось особенным, почти обожающим тоном. 

Мама на слова Тины реагировала иначе: тихо смеялась и ласково трепала ее по волосам. 

А теперь ее больше нет. И папы больше нет.  
Тина закрывает глаза, больше всего на свете желая оказаться в другом месте.   
Только она и Куинни. И никаких знакомых людей.

Время ощущается странно, урывками; вот уже все расходятся, а заплаканную и почти задремавшую Куинни уводит в сторону тетушка.

Тина подходит к гранитной плите чуть ближе, нежно касается холодного камня пальцами, мучительно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, и вдруг ощущает легкое покалывание в левой руке. 

С изумлением она закатывает рукав свитера и видит на запястье уверенно выведенные слова:  
« С тобой все будет хорошо».

Тине кажется, что они написаны не синими чернилами, а солнечными лучиками, в которых сосредоточены все самые светлые воспоминания.

В груди что-то гудит, отзываясь теплом, и она начинает задыхаться, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Лед внутри начинает таять, и Тина захлебывается в рыданиях, почти падая на колени.

Трава и земля пачкают ее брюки, но Тине все равно.   
Что-то тяжелое, висящее грузом на плечах, отпускает ее; дышать становится чуть-чуть легче и свободнее.

Позднее, вечером, прочитав сестре сказку на ночь и поцеловав ее в лоб, Тина еще долго наблюдает, как Куинни спит, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Ее дыхание спокойное и размеренное. 

Она осторожно поднимается, стараясь не потревожить сестру, и идет к письменному столу. Чуть медлит, нерешительно открывая чернильницу.  
Ей кажется странным писать этому человеку, после всего, что она высказывала о теории родственных душ. 

Тина кивает своим мыслям, выхватывает перо и размашисто пишет ответ на своем запястье:  
«Спасибо тебе».


	2. Кофе с миндалем

Дождь застает ее врасплох, и Тина забегает отогреться в небольшую уютную кофейню через дорогу.

Когда она открывает дверь, над головой приветственной трелью отзывается колокольчик, а бариста дарит ей теплую улыбку.

— Доброго дня, юная леди. Желаете горячего какао с корицей?

Тина смущенно кивает, разматывает шарф и с любопытством осматривается. Кофейня оформлена в причудливом восточном стиле, а небольшие столики и пуфики приятно гармонируют с полупрозрачной голубой тканью, разделяющую зал на несколько зон.

Тина решает обязательно привести сюда Куинни.

Высокий бариста очаровательно улыбается («зовите меня Эдвин, юная леди») и ставит на стойку большую кружку горячего какао со взбитыми сливками. Он даже добавляет несколько маленьких зефиринок за счет заведения.

Тина мягко благодарит его, чуть-чуть приподнимая уголки губ. Она рада, что ей не задают лишних и таких глупых вопросов.  
Почему юная волшебница бродит по городу одна в такой дождливый день?..

Посетителей мало, и Тина с комфортом занимает место у окна, вслушиваясь в звуки дождя.  
Чашка какао приятно греет руки, а Тина улыбается своим мыслям. Впервые за последние несколько дней.

С похорон прошло уже две недели, она и Куинни снова вернулись в школу, постепенно втягиваясь в учебные будни. Словно ничего и не изменилось.

Но что-то поменялось — Тина чувствует это всеми фибрами своей души — что-то определенно поменялось.

Как будто она дышит одной только подаренной надеждой, и это дает ей силы решать, куда идти дальше. Как будто в тот поворотный момент на кладбище ее путь внезапно поменял направление, свернув в совсем неизведанную сторону.

Эти выходные ей и Куинни разрешили провести у тетушки. Они все вместе приготовили вкусный обед; ее сестра заливисто смеялась, наблюдая, как танцуют в воздухе яблоки и песчинки сахара, так похожие на снежинки.  
Куинни была почти в порядке.

А после обеда Тина отпросилась подышать свежим воздухом, и тетушка Эмили, окинув ее слишком внимательным взглядом, мягко попросила возвращаться пораньше.

Тина делает еще один глоток какао и жмурится от удовольствия. Изредка она бросает взгляд на свое запястье, где еще сохранились следы переписки — слова не исчезнут с кожи, пока написавший их не сотрет.

Ей немного неловко; ее родственная душа разгуливает уже с более тусклой фразой — «спасибо тебе», написанной яркими изумрудными чернилами.  
Тина понимает, что ее радость немного эгоистичная, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Потому что это доказательство, что она не одна.

Где-то там есть человек, который встал на ею сторону.

Наверное, поэтому она не стирает свое «спасибо».

И радуется, что его слова « У тебя все будет хорошо» до сих пор мягко пульсируют на ее запястье.

Тине о многом хочется спросить. Почему он раньше не писал ей? Не верил в связь между родственными душами? Или, как и Тина, не хотел беспокоить, предоставляя право выбора? Но почувствовав ее горе, не смог остаться равнодушным и поддержал ее, как поступил бы любой нормальный человек?

Она столько времени думала об этом, но не пришла к какому-то определенному выводу. Ее мысли до сих пор спутаны.

Ей очень хочется поблагодарить его, но она не знает как. Тина уверена, он ощущает ярко вспыхнувшую, идущую из самых глубин ее сердца благодарность; но это кажется ей такой мелочью, равно как и слова «спасибо тебе».

Ей кажется, он вряд ли до конца понимает, что он натворил всего одной строчкой.

Идея приходит в голову внезапно и ярко, как вспышка молнии. Она очень странная, похожая на детскую сказку, но отчего-то кажется Тине такой правильной.

У нее нет при себе чернил и пера, поэтому она одалживает их у Эдвина, который смотрит уж очень с понимающей улыбкой.

Тина колеблется. Она не любит навязываться, она не хочет тревожить его, но больше всего она не хочет поддаться этой странной, но такой чарующей магии Вселенной.  
Она ведь уже все для себя решила, скорее всего, как и он.

Это просто короткая переписка. Ведь им можно просто переписываться?..

Тина вздыхает и решительно выводит на левой руке (перо мелко дрожит в ее пальцах, но, к счастью, выходит без клякс):  
«Какой кофе ты любишь?»

Запястье отзывается вспыхнувшем теплом, как будто кто-то с нежностью прикоснулся к нему губами.

Ответ появляется быстро, как будет ее родственная душа совсем не удивлена вопросу и — сердце Тины сжимается от странной нежности — ждала, когда она снова напишет.

На этот раз чернила черные, а почерк чуть менее аккуратный, но такой же острый и четкий:  
«Черный, с миндалем и чуть подслащенный».

Тина победно улыбается, хватает со спинки кресла аккуратно сложенное пальто и сумку и подходит к стойке, из-за которой за ней с интересом наблюдает Эдвин.

 — Черный с миндалем и чуть подслащенный, пожалуйста, — говорит она, вываливая остатки мелочи на стойку.

Эдвин поднимает брови, и Тина поспешно объясняет.  
— Это не для меня. Сделайте, пожалуйста, этот кофе первому посетителю, кто придет после меня, хорошо?

Он усмехается.  
— Да, вы, юная барышня, видать, крепко влипли.

Тина вспыхивает, пряча руку за тканью пальто, и поспешно наматывает на шею шарф.

— Не стоит хмурится, моя дорогая, я, разумеется, сделаю этот в высшей степени оригинальный напиток, но вот это, — он придвигает ей мелочь обратно, — пожалуйста, возьмите себе.

— Я тоже когда-то был студентом Ильверморни, — добавляет Эдвин, и его взгляд смягчается. — Насколько я помню, к завтраку там всегда подают ужасный черный кофе, без всяких сиропов и сливок. Это ужас какой-то!.. Так что, берите, барышня, берите. И не заставляйте меня цитировать кодекс нашего факультета. А кофе вашему другу я обязательно передам.

Тина благодарит его, почти не краснея, и высыпает монеты обратно в сумку. Она думает, что если пошлет этот дар в мир, то мир обязательно приведет сюда человека, который сейчас нуждается в чашечке кофе больше всего.

Ей ужасно хочется написать на руке «кофейня такая-то», но она не знает названия, а дождь уже закончился.

Тина тепло прощается и уходит, ощущая в сердце странное умиротворение. В дверях она сталкивается с молодым человеком в черном пальто, скороговоркой произносит извинения и выбегает на улицу.

Над ее головой сияет радуга, а запястье до сих приятно покалывает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не до конца уверена, что в начале 20 века в кофе добавляли различные сиропы, вроде миндального или имбирно-пряничного, но сам кофе был очень популярным.
> 
> И мне кажется, что Грейвс - пока-еще-не-глава-отдела-магического-правопорядка, которому сейчас 26 или 27 лет, вряд ли любил обычный черный кофе. =)
> 
> Маленькая вольность.


	3. Практическая рунология

В последнюю неделю октября, аккурат на следующий день после эпизода в кофейне, Тина знакомится с Марком. Он старше ее на два года, гораздо серьезнее своих сверстников и отлично разбирается в рунах.

А еще с ним очень уютно молчать; и дело вовсе не в очаровательных рыжих кудрях и высоком росте, как утверждает Алексис.

-…, а еще он староста, и всегда обходителен с девочками. В прошлом году он покинул команду по квиддичу, потому что скоро выпускается и ему нужно хорошо сдать все экзамены. Но спортсмен остается спортсменом. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я…

«Глупость какая», — устало думает Тина, вполуха слушая красочный монолог.

Она как никогда ждет обещанных проверочных работ по каждому второму предмету; быть может, это заставит других переключить свое внимание на учебу и перестать совать нос в чужие дела.

Но кажется, что с первым снегом в замок приходят не только контрольные, но и отвратительно-романтическая атмосфера, и теперь парочки, державшиеся за ручки, хихиканья и шепотки и — Мерлинова борода! — разговоры о родственных душах повсюду.

Даже Куинни почему-то решает, что они с Марком чудесная пара, и всячески способствует их сближению.

— Ты ему очень нравишься, Тинни, — тихо, словно по секрету, сообщает она во время их прогулки по заснеженному лесу. — Я случайно услышала его мысли, когда проходила мимо вас в библиотеке. Вы очень мило смотритесь вместе… И, я знаю, что это невежливо, но видела бы ты себя со стороны! Ты будто светишься изнутри.

Улыбка у нее в тот момент такая нежная и любящая, что Тине совершенно не хочется разубеждать сестру.

Это не любовь и даже не романтический интерес. Симпатия определенно есть, но она совершенно другого рода.

Просто они с Марком смотрят на мир почти одинаково. И это знание, что рядом есть кто-то, кто понимает и разделяет ее мысли и стремления, греет Тину изнутри.

Она знает, что Марк думает точно так же.

***

-…, но руну Судьбы даже не нарисуешь. Сколько интересных комбинаций можно было составить, и… Тина, ты меня не слушаешь.

Она виновато улыбается и машинально заправляет прядь волос за ухо.

— Прости, я немного задумалась. Может, сделаем перерыв?

Марк кивает и, отложив перо, с удовольствием потягивается.

_Вот уже несколько дней они вместе готовятся к проверочной работе по рунам, несмотря на то, что требования к уровню знаний на контрольной у них разные._

_Марк мягко объясняет ей непонятные места в древних текстах, которые они переводят, изредка перебрасываясь шутками или фразами, вроде «передай, пожалуйста, вон тот словарь»._

_Тина волнуется, что он уделяет больше внимания ей, чем своей подготовке. Она знает, как важно для него получить высокий балл по любимому предмету._

_— Объясняя тебе что-то, я как будто заново перечитываю материал. Очень важно помнить и повторять основы, Тина. Не переживай за меня._

_В его голосе не звучит ни грамма напыщенности или самодовольства, и Тина почти физически ощущает острое сожаление; ей кажется, что Вселенная, отмечая две родственные души, подчас была очень несправедлива._

_Запястья Марка всегда чистые и неестественно бледные, они кажутся безжизненными, несмотря на то, что под кожей бьется ровный пульс._

_Марк упоминал один раз, что бросил попытки связаться со своей «идеальной второй половинкой». Тина не уточняет подробности и не говорит слова сожаления, ей кажется это неуместным и бесполезным._

__

— Ты какая-то задумчивая в последнее время. Это все из-за того, что пишут в газетах?

Тина пожимает плечами. Ей и самой хочется знать ответ на этот вопрос. В газетах пишут о разном: о темных временах, об участившихся нападениях и об опасных существах, которые бродят по улицам.

Она ощущает смутное беспокойство, предчувствие беды, которая вот-вот настанет, и это чувство ужасно раздражает. Потому что оно глупое: правительство всегда говорит о темных временах, а беда может подстеречь за углом и наброситься в самый неподходящий момент, — в этом Тина убедилась на собственном опыте.

— Не знаю. Какое-то дурацкое ощущение, — признается она. — Оно словно бы и не принадлежит мне.

О.

Тина замирает, на мгновение ощущая в голове и в сердце оглушительную тишину — спокойную и глубокую, — а потом звуки снова возвращаются.  
Внутренний мир уже легче, когда она наконец видит границу своих и чужих эмоций. Но с пониманием приходит и досада на себя, смешанная с волнением.  
Не догадалась раньше. Не написала. Не спросила.

Марк, конечно, все замечает и делает правильные выводы, несмотря на то, что Тина ничего ему не рассказала.

Она вообще никому ничего не рассказала. Странно, но это ей казалось слишком личным.

— Напишешь ему? — аккуратно спрашивает Марк.

Тине хочется нервно рассмеяться. Ну что она может ему написать?

«Дорогой сэр, не могли бы вы прекратить параноить хотя бы на ближайшие две недели, у меня экзамены?».

Или вернуть фразу « С тобой все будет хорошо»?

А нужны ли ему вообще какие-то слова?.. Они не переписывались уже несколько месяцев и почти одновременно стерли их переписку, а это может значить, что угодно.

Но ведь не попробуешь — не узнаешь, а ей очень хочется вернуть долг личному ему.

Та чашка кофе не считается.

— Марк, — медленно говорит Тина, — а покажи мне связку рун «ясное мышление»?

***

Ее просьба висит в воздухе, чем-то напоминая рождественскую омелу: пойдешь ближе, чтобы рассмотреть ее, и она изменит ход привычных событий.

Последствий не избежать. Это почти как эффект бабочки.

Тина ярко ощущает живые потоки Вселенной и старается дышать размеренно: сейчас должно произойти что-то волшебное, и она боится спугнуть этот момент.

— Ну ты даешь, Голдштейн, — после паузы отвечает Марк, глядя на нее ошарашенными глазами. Он взлохмачивает свои волосы нервным движением, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок, и вздыхает. — Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Тина непонимающе моргает.

— Это что, инициация? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает она.

Звенящая, чистая энергия наполняет сердце, отзывается искорками на кончиках пальцев и отчаянно просит выразить ее.

Тине почти страшно; это слишком старая и могущественная сила, чтобы играться с ней, но Марк смотрит уверенно, очень спокойным голосом давая тихие указания:

— Дыши спокойно и попытайся расслабиться. Хорошенько закатай левый рукав.

Читать и понимать древние тексты, написанные рунами, может любой студент, окончивший школу магии и волшебства.

Но вот чертить руны, наделяя их особой силой, могут только шаманы или те, кого благословил Один особенным видением.

Тина задается вопросом, чем ее скромная персона заслужила такое пристальное внимание?.. Она же просто попросила защиты для своей родственной души.  
Впрочем, все это можно спросить у Марка позже.

Тина закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

Концентрация и спокойное дыхание.

— Дыши, Тина. Все хорошо, — голос Марка обволакивает, удивительным образом успокаивая ее. — Вот так, молодец. Сейчас я покажу тебе одну семейную формулу, ты, конечно, ее потом забудешь, но, пожалуйста, пусть и твой друг ее никому не показывает.

Она яростно кивает, слышит скрип пера и только после короткого «можно» открывает глаза.

Формула, начерченная на клочке пергамента, светится. Она странная, состоящая из двух знакомых Тине рун, но удивительно сильная, наполненная особенной, сверхъестественной энергией.

Тина решает начертить ее чуть выше локтя.

Пальцы уверенно держат перо и будто бы в сотый раз выводят связку рун. Формула мягко мерцает на ее коже, посылая импульсы через ее сердце куда-то далеко во Вселенную.

По ощущениям они похожи на северное сияние — прекрасные, спокойные и холодные.

На запястье Тина пишет еще пару строк:

«Береги себя. И это не мой секрет, поэтому, пожалуйста, не показывай никому эту формулу.»

Она ставит точку и чувствует себя как выжатый лимон. Перо выпадает из ее дрожащих пальцев, а ощущение мерцающей силы, окутавшей их с Марком коконом, постепенно сходит на нет.

Тина успевает шепнуть слова благодарности, прежде чем бессильно откинуться на спинку стула.

В библиотеке по-прежнему стоит тишина.

Марк уничтожает невербальным заклинанием клочок пергамента, помогает ей подняться и буквально тащит на кухню пить какао.

— Пойдем. Тебе нужен сахар и некоторые объяснения своего товарища по клубу.

— Ты шаман? — вяло спрашивает она, опираясь на его плечо.

Мысли текут странно, все еще отказываясь выстраиваться в логическую цепочку.

— Потомственный, однако я все еще ученик… Но об этом потом. Мерлин и Моргана, Тина, кто же твоя родственная душа, которая влипает в такие неприятности?.. Ты еле на ногах стоишь! Сколько же у тебя сил ушло, чтобы отвести эту беду?.. Я надеюсь, он не дурак и впредь будет гораздо осторожнее, потому что…

Тина бледнеет и снова спотыкается на ровном месте; на пол она не падает только благодаря Марку.

— Какая еще беда?

— Не знаю, просто что-то опасное, один из поворотных моментов. Но это все, что я успел выцепить во время твоего милого диалога со Вселенной. А тебе вообще лучше не думать об этом в ближайшее время.

Тина посылает ему скептический взгляд.

— Я серьезно, не смотри на меня так. Никаких рун и волнений за следующие несколько дней. Ты и так сделала все, что могла.

Марк тоже был испуган, вдруг понимает Тина. И, кажется, сильнее, чем показывал это.

— Хорошо. Никаких рун и волнений в ближайшие несколько дней, — обещает она и ловит усталую улыбку в ответ.

***  
Ответ приходит тем же вечером, несколько часов спустя.

Она расчесывает уже порядком отросшие волосы, когда чувствует знакомое покалывание в правой руке.

К счастью, Алексис в комнате еще нет, поэтому Тина удобно устраивается за своим столом и с некоторым волнением закатывает рукав пижамы.

Первое, что бросается в глаза — это неровный почерк. Второе — ответ написан на плече, вместо привычного запястья или предплечья.

Факт, что послание пульсирует на правой руке, а не на левой, доходит до Тины только минуту спустя.

— Мерлинова борода, во что же ты вляпался, — бормочет она, вспоминая, как за ужином у нее вдруг сильно закружилась голова, а висок отозвался тупой болью.

Но Тина, конечно, списала все на истощение, которое после трех кружек какао и пары часов сна ощущалось уже не так остро.

Как глупо с ее стороны.

Первая строчка самая аккуратная, она пульсирует очень мягко и — если здесь уместно это слово — почти нежно.

«Пожалуйста, не делай больше так».

Ну, конечно, он почувствовал последствия ее нового знакомства с рунами.

Тина только надеется, что это произошло в подходящий момент, где-нибудь дома или в уютной кофейне, когда все-все важные дела уже были сделаны.

«Спасибо» — отзывается легкой грустью, смешанной с благодарностью.

И это почему-то беспокоит Тину больше, чем последняя фраза:

«В ближайшие несколько дней никаких вылазок из дома после девяти вечера».

— И ты туда же, — бормочет она, невольно вспоминая заголовки утренних газет.

Опять что-то про опасные, смутные времена и группу темных волшебников, которые планируют какой-то там переворот. Ну-ну.

О!

Ей вдруг приходит в голову, что она ни разу не усомнилась в том, что ее родственная душа имеет магическое происхождение.  
Тина просто приняла это как должное, даже не проверив это, а потом еще и руны написала.

Мерлин всемогущий, а вдруг он оказался бы не-магом?.. Нарушение закона Раппапорта карается очень сурово.

Тина вздыхает и благодарит про себя всех известных ей богов и великих волшебников.

Ответ она привычно пишет на левом запястье:

«Хорошо».

И, чуть подумав, все-таки задает вопрос, надеясь, что он не выглядит слишком по-детски или наивно:

«Ты маг?»

Он отвечает ей почти сразу же:

«Да».

«Ильверморни?»

«Да».

«Северная Америка?»

«Да».

Тина подозрительно щурится и вновь пробегает глазами по их переписке. У нее возникает смутное ощущение, что он смеется над ней. Вернее, даже не над ней, а над ее наивностью.

Эти три «да» как будто искрятся весельем, и оно совсем не обидное, скорее, легкое и добродушное.

Про город, в котором он сейчас проживает, Тина благоразумно не спрашивает.

— Выздоравливай, — бормочет она своей руке и идет ложится спать.

Этой ночью Тина спит очень крепко и не видит никаких снов.


	4. Ясное мышление

На следующее утро Тина просыпается сама, намного раньше звона будильника.

Солнечный свет бьет ей прямо в лицо, но она только тихо смеется и потягивается, наслаждаясь утренней негой.

В теле чувствуется необычная и приятная легкость — наверное, помог тот горький отвар, который Марк почти насильно впихнул в нее после ужина.

По его словам, после таких инцидентов восстанавливаются где-то несколько недель, и Тине еще очень и очень повезло. Почему повезло, она уточнять не стала, все-таки в некоторых случаях меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

Тем более, что Марк тут же погнал ее спать.

А вот поблагодарить его очень даже стоит. Пусть они и друзья, но не в ее правилах оставлять столь широкие жесты без ответа: Тина никогда не любила чувствовать себя обязанной.

Может быть, со временем она снова научится принимать чужую помощь без клокочущей внутри ярости или холодного раздражения.

С Марком же почти получилось, получится и с другими.

Алексис еще спит, и Тина очень старается не шуметь, на цыпочках пробираясь к своему столу.

Устроившись поудобнее, она аккуратно закатывает рукава и внимательно рассматривает чуть смазанную руническую формулу, пульсирующую уже гораздо мягче, чем вчера вечером.

Наверное, в ней больше нет необходимости; такие сильные формулы нельзя носить несколько дней подряд, это опасно. Марк говорил, что для этого нужен определенный настрой, четкое намерение и постепенное привыкание.

Тина до сих пор не уверена в том, что произошло почти сутки назад.

Ее вело что-то древнее и интуитивное; оно почему-то знало, что чужое, смутное беспокойство — признак надвигающейся беды.

Она почти готова признать, что идея Вселенной о родственных душах не так уж плоха. Они никогда не встречались, но помогли друг другу, не давая никаких клятв или обещаний.

Можно же просто общаться, зная, что тебя смогут понять и всегда поддержат. Недаром же родственные души зовутся родственными душами.

Это не миф о человеке, разделенным на две половинки. И не миф об идеальном партнере, претворяющем в жизнь все твои заветные мечты.

Просто твоя душа и его вибрируют на одинаковых частотах. Это настолько тонкая и прекрасная связь, что ее трудно охватить разумом и описать словами.

Но если все же попытаться сказать, то это схожие стремления в сердцах, схожие ценности, схожие жизненные пути.

При этом ваши характеры, мысли и обстановка, которой вы себя окружили, могут быть совершенно разными.

И глядя на прекрасные узоры Вселенной, совершенно глупо предполагать, что у каждого человека всего одна-единственная в мире родственная душа.

Люди постоянно меняются, принимают решения, выбирают пути, умирают и перерождаются. Их души постоянно контактируют и меняют свои вибрации — конечно, родственных душ несколько.

Вселенная лишь отмечает наиболее близкую тебе.

Это же такой очевидный и простой вывод.

Тина ощущает тонкие, красивые вибрации, и ее сердце бьется спокойно, купаясь в умиротворении.

В голову приходит легкая, как перышко мысль, что ее родители тоже были родственными душами, пусть и не отмеченными Вселенной.

Она улыбается, счастливо вздыхая, и переводит взгляд с рунической вязи на переписку.

Переписка еще не стерта, разве что чернила немного выцвели; видимо, вчера ему было совсем не до этого.

Тина с нежностью желает своей родственной душе скорейшего выздоровления — при работе аврора, конечно, всякое случается, а тут случай с задержанием особенно…

Она тут же резко останавливает себя, чувствуя, что залезла куда-то не туда. Окутавшая ее энергия на миг замирает, чуть-чуть надавив на виски, а потом течет уже по-другому, но по-прежнему остается такой же чистой.

Тина теряет концентрацию. Она рвано вздыхает, обхватив голову ладонями, и осторожно массирует виски.

Так вот оно какое — взаимодействие с формулой рун «ясное мышление».

Она никогда не думала, что будет размышлять таким образом. Это странное, будоражащее до глубины души понимание, что открылось ей…

Тине кажется, что оно живет с ней уже очень давно, а несколько минут назад они просто заново познакомились.

Она вздыхает, понимая, что не только осознала кое-что важное для себя, но и без спроса залезла в чью-то личную жизнь.

В конце концов Тина могла просто написать: «Моя дорогая родственная душа, скажи, пожалуйста, ты аврор?»

Или даже короче: «Кто ты?»

Надо извиниться. Наверняка он почувствовал ее легкое прикосновение (читай — вторжение) к его ауре, а после и некоторую, хм-м, кражу информации.

А это ужасно невежливо, все равно, что ворваться в чужой дом без стука и оставить цепочку грязных следов на чистом полу.

Тина стирает свои ответы и, помедлив, аккуратно выводит вопрос:  
«Я могу стереть руну?»

Несколько минут ничего не происходит, а потом все строчки ее родственной души исчезают, и он снова пишет на плече правой руки:

«Да, уже можно».

Ей кажется, или во фразе скользит сердитая усталость?.. Тина эгоистично надеется, что причина его настроения во вчерашнем происшествии.

Тина использует очищающее заклинание; руническую формулу она, как и предсказывал Марк, тут же забывает.

Мысли начинают течь немного по-другому, ей даже приходит запоздалое понимание, что они начинают немного сближаться, а значит, и до личной встречи недалеко.

А вдруг он понравится Тине еще больше — как ей дальше различить, чем вызвана эта симпатия? Это выбор сердца или импульс Вселенной, спутавшей все карты?

Она хочет написать «прости меня, пожалуйста, и выздоравливай», но останавливает себя и идет умываться, пытаясь придумать более достойные извинения.

За завтраком Марк бросает на нее красноречивый взгляд, подсаживается ближе и показывает статью в газете, в которой говорится о группе опасных темных магах, пойманных «доблестными аврорами».

Тина жадно вглядывается в колдографию, перечитывает статью несколько раз и дышит гораздо легче.

Она бы все равно узнала об этом пару часов спустя.

Перед Трансфигурацией Тина украдкой выводит на запястье: « Прости меня» и одергивает рукав мантии.

Вот теперь все правильно.


	5. Переписка

Тина переписывается с ним всю Трансфигурацию, каким-то чудом умудряясь не привлекать к себе внимание преподавателя.

На извинения он отвечает очень коротко и лаконично: «?».

И это почему-то очень смешит ее.

«Я залезла туда, куда не следует», — объясняет Тина.

Ей приходится стирать свои ответы, чтобы написать новые. Все-таки на уроке особо не распишешься, а поговорить им очень нужно. Ей нужно.

Он отвечает, теперь уже на левом запястье, и Тину это бесконечно радует: она уже знает, о чем задаст следующий вопрос.

«Все-таки не послушалась моего совета и попала в неприятности?.. Что произошло?» — почерк ровный, уверенный, словно и не было этой истории с рунами, но Тина все равно чувствует отголоски его эмоций, спрятанные в послании.

Ей приятны его беспокойство и мягкая, ненавязчивая забота, но она не хочет загружать его жизнь своими проблемами.

Пусть они даже трижды родственные души и фактически делят эмоции на двоих.

Она с удовольствием подхватывает задорные нотки, изредка сквозившие в его фразах:  
«Нет, господин Аврор, я сидела тихо, как мышка, и не влипла в неприятности. Я просто хотела извиниться, что невольно узнала чуть-чуть лишней информации о Вас. И я очень рада, что Вашей руке уже лучше. Как Вы себя чувствуете?».

Это самое длинное послание из всех, что она ему отправляла.

«Всего-то? Вы извиняетесь за то, что сопоставили факты, узнав информацию из газет? »

Тина задыхается от возмущения.

Ему что, весело? Она тут переживает, что повела себя нетактично, пусть даже это получилось невольно, а ему весело?

Мерлинова борода, да что же за странный человек достался ей в пару, с такой легкомысленностью относившейся к своей безопасности (пусть даже и ментальной)? А еще ведь ей нотации читает, мол, ступай осторожнее по лесу, Красная Шапочка, и избегай злого серого волка.

Двойные стандарты, мистер Аврор!

Тина прикусывает губу и внезапно понимает, что он так и не ответил на вопрос о своем самочувствии.

Она чувствует легкую горечь и хочет уже написать — хоть что-нибудь! — как вдруг на запястье медленно появляются буквы, словно он раздумывает, пытаясь подобрать как можно более точные слова.

И это определенно странно — Тина привыкла к его быстрым ответам; раньше он всегда знал, что и как сказать.

«Гипс сняли, зелья горькие, очень скучно. И я не сержусь, потому что моя профессия рано или поздно стала бы тебе известна. Это мне впору извиняться. Мы связаны, и отголоски наших эмоций и наших жизней всегда будут отзываться — нравится нам это или нет. Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это. И я заранее прошу прощения за все то, что придется тебе пройти в будущем.  
Жизнь аврора не сахар, но это путь, который я выбрал. И я не могу от него отказаться».

Тина вздыхает, чувствуя как предательские слезы появляются в уголках глаз.  
Ей очень странно чувствовать себя счастливой всего от нескольких строк, написанных рукой незнакомца; ей очень радостно от того, что он простил ее, не испытав при этом ни капли злости. От того, что он в порядке и идет на поправку, раз взялся шутить.

Он хороший человек, и Тине отчаянно хочется общаться с ним и дальше, разделять секреты и делиться планами на жизнь. Она не думает об их возможной встрече, потому что знает, что шансы на нее чуть меньше пяти процентов.  
Они оба слишком упрямы, чтобы позволить чему-то или кому-то сделать за них собственный выбор. Вот если бы она была чуть постарше и не было никакой теории родственных душ…

Вряд ли они бы познакомились настолько близко. Если бы вообще познакомились.

Тина прячет ироничный смешок за рукавом мантии и, почувствовав на себе острый взгляд преподавателя, быстро утыкается взглядом в учебник, изображая из себя примерную ученицу.

В последнее время ей удается это все лучше и лучше, спасибо Марку, поднатаскавшего ее не только по Рунам.

— Мисс Голдштейн, Вы уже закончили чтение главы? — обращается к ней профессор Коулман, вопросительно подняв седую бровь.

— Почти, сэр, — отвечает Тина, радуясь, что еще вчера успела пролистать за чашками какао несколько новых глав и задать парочку уточняющих вопросов Марку.

— Хорошо. Тогда будьте готовы через десять минут ответить на мои вопросы и продемонстрировать изученное нами заклинание на примере, — он указывает на стул, обитый мягкой тканью, который следовало превратить в свинью.

— Да, сэр, — откликается Тина и незаметно одергивает рукав мантии.

У нее есть еще несколько минут, чтобы перевести дух и ответить на самые прекрасные извинения из всех, что она слышала. Очень искренние, наполненные сожалением и добротой.

Тина знает, что, возможно, еще рано для слов, которые она хочет написать, но они идут из ее сердца мощным, целительным потоком, словно руническая формула еще не стерта. И Тина не хочет, да и не может сопротивляться желанию сказать все, как есть.

Она всегда очень ценила откровенность.

«Я очень горжусь тобой. Спасибо, что стоишь на страже порядка и даешь всем нам возможность спать спокойно. Я считаю, что это замечательный выбор пути. Глупо уговаривать человека отказываться от своего призвания, и тебе не стоит извиняться передо мной за свой выбор. С моей стороны так же глупо просить тебя быть осторожнее. Как ты и сказал, жизнь аврора — не сахар. Но мы можем заключить небольшое соглашение».

« Какое?» — с любопытством спрашивает он.

«Напишу после Трансфигурации», — рядом она выводит грустную рожицу.

В его ответе слышится сочувствие и нотки веселья, которые успели так ей понравиться:  
«Коулман? Ну-ну. Удачи».


	6. Кто ты?..

За блестяще продемонстрированное заклинание Трансфигурации ей достается вдвое больше домашней работы, чем остальным, а после урока профессор и вовсе просит ее задержаться и назначает дополнительные занятия по четвергам и субботам, с пяти до шести двадцати.

В глубине души Тина ужасно польщена тем, что строгий и требовательный профессор Коулман, о котором по школе ходили самые разные слухи, сделал ей своеобразный комплимент. Но — Мерлинова борода! — она не считает себя настолько умной и способной для занятий по высшей Трансфигурации; к тому же это занимает очень много свободного времени, которое можно потратить на более приятные вещи.

Зачем такие сложности, если она даже не знает, куда идет?..

К чему тратить столько сил и энергии на то, что тебе вряд ли пригодится? То есть, конечно, когда-нибудь может и пригодиться, всякое в жизни бывает.  
Но серьезные экзамены будут только через год, и к тому времени она уже окончательно поймет и решит, кем она хочет стать.

Тина вслушивается в скрипучий и строгий голос профессора и думает отказаться, как вдруг вспоминает о недавней переписке. Господин Аврор с такой уверенностью и гордостью писал о своем выборе, так явно сиял необъяснимой, внутренней радостью (несмотря на то, что произошло), что ей немножко стало завидно. Здорово, наверное, знать кто ты; это драгоценное знание, которое всегда убережет, уведет с ненужных дорог и поддержит в самые темные времена.

Может быть и Тина поймет для себя что-то важное на этих занятиях?..

— Я очень благодарна вам, сэр, за высокую оценку моих способностей, — говорит она, повинуясь внутреннему порыву. — И я с удовольствием буду посещать занятия.

В глазах профессора на миг появляется блеск, очень похожий на одобрение.

— Очень хорошо, — он наклоняет голову, со странным любопытством оглядывая ее с ног до головы. — Будьте добры, пригласите так же и мистера ОʼКоннелла.

— Кого? — удивленно переспрашивает она.

— Маркуса ОʼКоннелла, вашего друга, — насмешливо отвечает профессор, и Тина с каким-то священным ужасом понимает, что их неофициальные занятия раскрыли.

Ей хочется сказать, что это заслуга Марка — он слишком хороший учитель.  
Ей хочется узнать, как их вычислили — да, она стала учиться гораздо лучше, но почему, по-мнению профессора, именно с помощью Марка?  
На одно крошечное мгновение ей даже становится обидно за себя, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Хорошо, сэр. Я передам ваше сообщение, — обещает Тина, думая, как бы тактичнее намекнуть Марку, что отныне по вечерам четверга и субботы он не принадлежит сам себе.

Она уже хочет попрощаться и уйти, но профессор почему-то останавливает ее.

— Еще несколько минут, мисс Голдштейн. Когда ученик готов, приходит учитель. Слышали такую поговорку?

Тина неуверенно кивает.

— Каким бы талантливым учителем не был мистер ОʼКоннелл, без ваших стараний и талантов, у него бы ничего не вышло, — твердо говорит профессор и смотрит ей прямо в глаза, не таясь и не увиливая. — Без сомнения, Маркус — талантливый самородок, и я вижу в вас его руку и даже некоторое направление, в которое он вас слегка подталкивает.

Тина слушает очень внимательно, боясь что-то пропустить. У нее смутное ощущение, что устами профессора Вселенная хочет ей что-то сказать.

— В среднем, волшебники повышают свой уровень владения магией месяцами и даже годами, а вы двое достигли успехов за небольшой промежуток времени, — он чему-то хмыкает и вдруг без перехода спрашивает. — Начали заниматься вместе с ноября?

— Да, сэр.

— Неплохой результат. Очень неплохой. Последний раз я наблюдал нечто похожее… дайте-ка подумать, лет десять назад? Мистер Грейвс. Очень талантливый парнишка, хоть и ужасно самоуверенный. Язык у него хорошо был подвешен, — профессор чему-то весело хмыкает. — И его подруга, Серафина Пиквери — сущее наказание, но столь же одаренная волшебница.

Тине против воли становится любопытно: кем были любимчики профессора Коулмана, о которых он говорит не с одобрением, как о ней или Марке, а с подлинным, не скрытым ни чем восхищением.

Два произнесенных имени ей незнакомы, но они вибрируют силой и едва уловимой, знакомой энергией. Очень теплой и успокаивающей.  
Как будто они втроем были друзьями и уже встречались давным-давно.

 — А кем они стали, сэр? — спрашивает она, крепче прижимая к груди учебник по Трансфигурации. Сердце почему-то начинает биться быстрее.

— Насколько я знаю, в данный момент оба работают на МАКУСА и превосходно показали себя в своем деле…

Профессор Коулман улыбается своим мыслям и отпускает ее ободряющим кивком, но Тине отчаянно хочется знать еще одну вещь.

— Сэр, позвольте еще один вопрос. Ваши ученики, они рады тому, кем они стали? Им нравится их путь?

***  
На истории магии она все-таки опаздывает. Извиняется перед профессором и с удобством устраивается на одной из последних парт.

У нее до сих пор дрожат руки.

Профессор Коулман определенно работал с тонкой и прекрасной магией рун; он ничего не ответил, но в его молчании было столько всего необъятного и правильного, что Тина предпочла сбежать, скороговоркой пробормотав слова прощания.

Слишком много ответов за сегодняшний день.

Она рада, что два прекрасных человека нашли себя, это вдохновляет на поиски и ее саму.

В висках начинает чуть-чуть покалывать.

Тина прячется за учебником и пишет на запястье вместо заготовленной фразы о соглашении короткое:

«Ты знал?!»

«Ты красовалась», — не спрашивает, утверждает он, явно сдерживая смех.

Тина очарована этими шутливыми нотками; она задается вопросом, как в сухом, аккуратном почерке может таиться такое веселье?

«Неправда. Ну ладно, может и красовалась. Но это вышло совершенно непроизвольно. Я просто хотела, чтобы меня не дергали до конца урока и спокойно дали…»

Тина замирает, так и не закончив послание; чернила капают ей на руку, смывая слова и смысл, но она не обращает на это внимание.

Как-то подозрительно быстро господин Аврор занял место в списке ее приоритетов. Нет, конечно, симпатия, их связь и та ситуация очень многое объясняют, однако столь быстро возникшие доверие и желание стать ближе пугают Тину до чертиков.

Она прикусывает губу и резко стирает все написанное, а он уже пишет обеспокоенно-серьезное:

«Что такое?»

Когда она стала открытой книгой дня него?

«Почему ты обо мне беспокоишься? — хочется спросить ей. — Я больше не маленькая девочка, потерявшая своих родителей. То есть, конечно, я все еще она, но я стала мудрее и сильнее, у меня есть Куинни и мои друзья, я почти поднялась на ноги, почему же ты до сих пор?..»

Странный, непонятный человек, ведомый далеко не чувством вины. И даже не чувством благодарности, смешанной с жалостью.

Кто же ты?..

Она делает длинный и глубокий вдох. На выдохе ей кажется, что все не так уж и плохо.

«Прости, я отвлеклась. Профессор Коулман назначил дополнительные занятия», — наконец пишет Тина, уже немного успокоенная.

Его ответ возникает почти мгновенно и вызывает у нее легкий смешок.

«Поздравляю?»

«И бонусом больше домашнего задания».

«По мне, так это прекрасный комплимент твоим способностям».

«Между прочим, мистер Аврор, это и твоя вина тоже. Так что, ты просто обязан мне помочь хотя бы со свитком сочинения».

Их шутливая переписка продолжается до конца урока.

Он отнекивается, вежливо сетуя на то, что совсем забыл школьную программу. Тина в ответ фыркает и насмешливо интересуется, как можно всего за несколько лет забыть информацию о таком простом заклинании.

К ней снова возвращается ее спокойное, легкое настроение.

Ни он, ни она так и не вспоминают о предложенном соглашении.


	7. И снова кофе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всем кто любит кофебин и вибрации Вселенной, всегда ведущие нас по самому лучшему пути, посвящается...
> 
> Прошу любить и жаловать - Персиваль Грейвс во плоти. XD Ну как Вам?  
> Я хотела вписать их встречу аккурат после главы "Кофе с миндалем", но потом появился Марк и идея с рунами, и я не удержалась. 
> 
> Простите, что так долго, но мне очень хотелось прописать уже их встречу. Я все думала, думала и думала, как будет лучше показать этот эпизод в кофейне.
> 
> Зы. Это еще не конец.  
> Зы.2. Теперь я могу выдохнуть спокойно) Эти двое наконец встретились)

Марк смеется над ней добрых пять минут. А потом еще две, вытирая выступившие на щеках слезы; он даже героически пытается объяснить ей причину своей бурной радости.

Попытка заканчивается полным провалом, и Марк, хмыкнув, закрывает лицо ладонями и считает до десяти вслух. По-китайски.

Тина вздыхает, вслушиваясь в странные, слегка растянутые и резковатые звуки.

Не такой реакции она ожидала, рассказав ему о дополнительных занятиях с профессором Коулманом.

— Да ты хоть знаешь, как давно я мечтал попасть к нему в учебную группу? — Марк уже спокоен, но в его глазах все еще пляшут искорки смеха.

— Откуда?.. Я и фамилию твою узнала только несколько часов назад, — пожимает плечами она. И ей даже почти не стыдно за это.

Почти.

Но он только отмахивается.

— Серьезно, Голдштейн, с меня бутылка сливочного… гм, — Марк бросает на нее острый взгляд и поспешно исправляется. — То есть, я хотел сказать, кружка какао. Да. Две кружки какао. И, как ты любишь говорить, бонусом к нему что-нибудь сладкое. У тебя же нет планов на рождественские каникулы?

Тина качает головой.

— Только отдыхать и стараться не влипать в неприятности, — с усмешкой говорит она.

— Вот и отлично. Напиши, как выдастся свободный день, и мы где-нибудь посидим.

У нее на языке вертится совершенно глупый вопрос — уж не свидание ли это? — но Тина, разумеется, не задает его вслух. Ей кажется, что она слишком много общается с романтично настроенной Алексис.

— Я знаю одно место, — отвечает она, вспоминая дружелюбного Эдвина, тихое умиротворение в душе и сладость белых зефиров на языке.

На миг ее сердце сжимается в предчувствии чего-то прекрасного, и Тина глубоко вздыхает. Почти счастливо.

Марк щурится и совершенно естественным жестом накрывает ладонью ее слегка дрогнувшие пальцы.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он очень серьезно.

Тина улыбается ему, и они возвращаются к своим учебникам.

***

Следующие полторы недели проносятся перед глазами так быстро, что Тина не успевает оглянуться.

Экзаменационные контрольные забирают почти все ее свободное время; она почти не общается с Марком и изредка гуляет с Куинни по снежному лесу, которая ничуть не обижается и, смеясь, слегка поддразнивает ее, советуя перевестись на факультет Рогатого змея.

С господином Аврором она тоже почти не переписывается: Тина предупреждает, по их недавней договоренности, что у нее экзамены, и получает в ответ ироничное пожелание удачи.

Всего одна строчка — а ей с трудом удается сдержать глупую улыбку. Должно быть, сила слов зависит от человека, который их пишет. Это простая истина, известная всем волшебникам, но для Тины она открывается с совершенно новой, неизведанной стороны.

Ей многие желали удачи перед экзаменами — в самых разных формах, и хотя эмоциональный посыл был одним и тем же, на пожелания Тина реагировала по-разному.

Легкая улыбка, пожатие плеч, кивок, тихое «спасибо»…

Глупой улыбки в этом списке не было.

Этот странный человек-загадка даже простыми словами умудряется сказать очень многое. За его словами стоит сила; Тина всегда чувствует в них сдержанную теплоту и уверенность (в нем, в ней, в мировом порядке, который все расставляет по своим местам).

И размышляя об этом, приходит к любопытному выводу.

На расстоянии она не так хорошо его чувствует, вернее даже сказать, почти не чувствует — это просто интуитивное знание, что где-то там есть _он_ ; но когда они переписываются, она ощущает его так ярко, словно он сидит рядом.

Кокон из легкой иронии, некоторой усталости, смешинок, прячущимися за спокойствием и зачаровывающей логики.  
Сверху него эмоции, а под ним — темная-темная глубина.

Вот только Тина пока плохо представляет где причина, а где следствие — иногда его настроение и мысли сложно понять и объяснить. Несмотря на небольшую разницу в возрасте, мистер Аврор ей кажется очень зрелым и рассудительным, как будто он прожил треть века, а то и больше.

Как будто он молчит об очень и очень многом.

Даже их соглашение он умудряется скорректировать таким образом, что оно не задевает чьих-то личных границ.

Все очень просто.

Во избежание повторения истории с рунами и прочих недоразумений, связанных с порою очень ясным ощущением эмоций друг друга, было решено «работать на предупреждение».

То есть сообщать, если предстояло что-то важное или тяжелое.

Разумеется, это не означало раскрытие секретов или личных подробностей их жизней.

Скорее, это больше похоже на правила хорошего тона: оповещают же студенты Ильверморни своих соседей по комнате, что вечером приведут друзей и поэтому будет шумно, или, наоборот, просят сохранять тишину в комнате, потому что через два дня будет важный экзамен.

Прагматичные, продуманные правила, которые заботятся об обеих сторонах.

Но у Марка почему-то другое мнение на сей счет. Невольно став свидетелем их переписки, он только качает головой и бормочет себе под нос быстрое выражение на ирландском, смысл которого Тина не вполне понимает.

Она не успевает переспросить, потому что господин Аврор неожиданно присылает пару обещанных фактов о том злополучном заклинании Трансфигурации, а ниже пишет название одной книги, которую «очень многие обходят стороной из-за непритязательного названия и вида, хотя она очень и очень полезна и может пригодиться на экзаменах».

Когда они находят книгу в одной из дальних полок библиотеки и бегло просматривают ее содержание, Марк восхищенно присвистывает:

— Это настоящее сокровище… Кем бы он не был, он явно был одним из лучших учеников школы.

Тина знает это. По их переписке и его профессии легко сделать такой вывод.

Она видит лазейку, которую ей показывает Марк: проверить списки лучших учеников, поспрашивать учителей и выяснить имя.

Слишком сложный путь, когда можно просто спросить.

Возможно, когда-нибудь она наберется решимости и задаст простой вопрос, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними и приблизить границы.

Все-таки, имя открывает очень многое. Когда спрашиваешь, нужно быть готовым к переменам, которые последуют за этим.

К тому же, пока ей приятнее и привычнее звать его просто «господин Аврор».

Тине немного любопытно, как в мыслях зовет ее он.

***  
Они уговариваются встретиться за несколько дней до Рождества; в письме Тина подробно объясняет, как пройти к кофейне и шутливо признается, что в прошлый раз не запомнила ее названия.

Конечно, Марк не может удержаться от легкого поддразнивания, но у Тины слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы дуться или придумывать в ответ остроумную реплику.

« Я скучаю» — пишет она вместо этого. И прибавляет: «до завтра».

Тина спит урывками, ворочается в постели и каждый раз, едва открыв глаза, смотрит в окно, из которого видно кусочек темно-синего неба и россыпь звезд.

Она вслушивается в тихий шепот праздничной тишины, обещающей ей самый замечательный подарок на свете, и засыпает лишь под утро.

***  
Ранее утро приносит много снега, солнца и хорошего настроения.

Тина улыбается снежинкам, кутается в шарф и крепче прижимает к себе рождественский подарок для Марка.

До встречи остается еще полчаса, когда она подходит к полюбившейся ей кофейне.

«Провидение» — гласит празднично украшенная вывеска.

Тина тихонько хмыкает, думая, что в ее жизнь в последнее время слишком часто вмешивается Судьба, и мягко толкает дверь.

Над своей головой она различает знакомый звон колокольчика.

— А, юная леди, любящая какао! — радостно приветствует ее Эдвин и машет рукой. — С Рождеством!

Тина смущенно улыбается, желая доброго утра в ответ, и идет к стойке, поспешно разматывая шарф. В кофейне очень тепло и пахнет какао, пряниками и корицей.

Удивительно волшебное сочетание, напоминающее о доме.

Поглощенная своими мыслями, Тина не сразу замечает рядом с Эдвином молодого человека в черном меховом пальто. Он стоит к ней в пол-оборота, и она успевает разглядеть четкий, красивый профиль и сияющий блеск в темных глазах.

А потом незнакомец поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ней взглядами, и время словно застывает.

Тина замирает, едва дыша и не смея пошевелиться.

Это Сила. Сдерживаемый сгусток чистой силы, вибрация которой ощущалась и знакомо, и странно.

Странно, потому что подобная ей еще не встречалась.

Интуиция вопит, что с этим человеком опасно связываться, что сила, может быть и обузданная, но если вырвется — подгребет все и всех под собой как лавина.

И не убежать, и не спрятаться.

Тину трясет, но она не замечает этого и делает робкий шаг вперед.

Ей вдруг приходит в голову мысль, что она не задумывалась над очень многими вещами, пока не случилась эта встреча.

Пока она не столкнулась с проявлением Силы, которая очень пугала и в то же время олицетворяло для нее… безопасность?

«Безопасность», — беззвучно повторяет про себя Тина, ощущая, как сердце совершает невероятный кульбит.

То, что она так отчаянно искала все это время. Не понимала, что она в поиске.  
Удивительная все-таки вещь — встреча.

«Безопасность», — вновь повторяет про себя Тина, ощущая, как ее накрывает умиротворение.

Конечно, можно стать лучшей ученицей Ильверморни, нарисовать на теле кучу рун, окружить себя друзьями и взрастить уверенность в себе, но даст ли это чувство безопасности?

В Тине, оказывается, много страхов: за себя и Куинни, за Марка, тетушку и своих друзей.  
Она знает, что ничего не вечно. Что она, как это не прискорбно, не в состоянии повлиять на суть вещей. Даже если выучит еще сотню заклинаний.

Никто не дает таких гарантий.

Но рядом с этим человеком, в его обволакивающей ауре она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Как будто ее крепко обнимает отец, и ничто в мире не сможет причинить ей вреда. Ничто и никто.

Уверенная, сдержанная сила, за которой стоит твердость духа и сердце, способное сострадать.

Тине ужасно хочется согреться в этой силе, отгоняя глупые-глупые страхи, и обрести четкую уверенность в будущем.

Она зажмуривает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, выныривая из некого подобия транса, и внезапно понимает, что все это время молчала и некрасиво, в упор разглядывала незнакомого мужчину.

Почти пялилась.

Ее щеки заливает румянец, и Тина смущенно кашляет, бормоча извинения. Впрочем, кажется, незнакомец ничуть не раздражен столь пристальным вниманием к своей персоне.

Он едва слышно хмыкает, наклоняя голову на бок, и хочет что-то сказать, но, к счастью, его прерывает Эдвин.

— Не распугивай мрачным видом всех моих посетителей, Грейвс, — строго говорит Эдвин и ставит перед ним чашку кофе с очень знакомым ароматом. — Все-таки Рождество. А вы, юная леди, подходите ближе, мой друг не кусается.

Тина опасливо приближается, надеясь, что краска уже сошла с ее щек.  
Мистер Грейвс чуть-чуть сдвигается, освобождая ей место, и она негромко говорит «спасибо», стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо. И вдруг замечает одну интересную деталь.

Движение правой руки мистера Грейвса немного неестественно, как будто имело место быть какое-то ранение.

Совсем как у…

— Итак, — Эдвин снова появляется из ниоткуда и ставит перед Тиной большую кружку горячего какао. — Хорошо, что вы оба здесь. Я давно хотел представить вас друг другу.

Тина украдкой бросает взгляд на мистера Грейвса, и тот, кажется, тоже слегка удивлен неожиданным поворотом беседы.

— Эдвин, — негромко говорит он, отставляя в сторону чашку с кофе.

У мистера Грейвса очень приятный баритон; Тина улыбается про себя, думая, что нельзя очаровываться одним и тем же человеком несколько раз за один и тот же день.

Но она единственная, кто попадает под его обаяние, Эдвин же, ничуть не впечатленный легкой угрозой в голосе своего друга, уверенно продолжает:

— Цыц, господин аврор! Вы мне потом еще спасибо скажите. Юная леди… простите, до сих пор не знаю вашего имени, позвольте вам представить моего упрямого друга. Старший аврор, Персиваль Грейвс. Грейвс, та девушка, благодаря кофе которой ты не умер от холода и тоски в тот ужасный день.

Кажется, ситуация доставляет Эдвину ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.  
Мистер Грейвс несколько меняется в лице, и Тина снова оказывается под его пристальным наблюдением.

Только на этот раз в его глазах нечто новое, чему она не может дать объяснения.  
Нечто, похожее на нежность.

Ей становится ужасно неловко и прежде, чем он успевает что-то спросить, Тина быстро выпаливает:  
— Это благодарность.

Мистер Грейвс удивленно поднимает бровь, и Тина поспешно объясняет, тараторя и спотыкаясь на каждом слове.

— Я получила поддержку от незнакомого человека, когда она была мне нужна больше всего на свете. И я подумала, что могу ответить тем же: отправить какой-нибудь дар незнакомому человеку. Пусть это даже будет обычная чашка кофе.

Она надеется, что не выглядит глупой девчонкой в его глазах.  
А потом спрашивает себя, с каких пор ее волнует мнение незнакомых людей?

Незнакомых ли?..

— Спасибо. Это был очень вкусный и своевременный кофе, — мистер Грейвс тепло улыбается, слегка приподнимая уголки губ, и его лицо мгновенно меняется, становясь более открытым и мягким.

Тина улыбается в ответ, ощущая, как приятно разливается тепло в груди.  
Эдвин негромко откашливается.

— Ну что ж. Свою миссию выполнил. Итак, мисс. Что желаете сегодня?

— Я сегодня с другом, — отвечает она, нехотя отрывая взгляд от мистера Грейвса. — Он пока опаздывает, поэтому еще одну чашку какао, пожалуйста.

— С маршмэллоу и взбитыми сливками? — уточняет Эдвин, Тина кивает, и он отходит к кофе-машине. — Ваше имя?

— Порпентина, — машинально отзывается она.

Ей оно не особо нравится — странное, старомодное и тяжелое, но каким-то образом оно делает ее старше, а значит, со стороны взрослых можно ожидать меньше снисходительности.

— Чудесное имя.

Тина хмыкает. Желает доброго дня мистеру Грейвсу и идет занимать места себе и Марку, ощущая, как ей в спину летят два взгляда: изучающий, окрашенный тихой радостью, и доброжелательно-веселый.

На миг у нее появляется совершенно сумасшедшая мысль — _а вдруг он?.._ -но Тина отгоняет ее, усмехается самой себе и устраивается в пуфиках у окна.

На улице до сих пор идет снег.

Марк должен прийти с минуты на минуту, и Тина улыбается, предвкушая встречу с другом.

Впрочем, встречу, произошедшую сегодня, она тоже не скоро забудет.


	8. Сердечные раны

В следующие несколько недель у Тины странное, близкое то к истерике, то к умиротворению настроение.

Марк, осмелившийся ее слегка подразнить, не успевает уклониться от почти безвредных Веселящих Чар и между припадками истеричного хохота поспешно принимает извинения Тины.

Куинни странно поглядывает на нее, улыбается, но ничего не спрашивает; Тина подозревает, что это связано скорее с легилименцией, чем с гуляющими по школе слухами и шепотками («Голдштейн на взводе, самоубийцы — ваш выход!»).

Даже господин Аврор после обмена поздравлениями с рождеством интересуется (правда, в куда более деликатной манере, чем Марк), что происходит с ее настроением.

И вот здесь происходит совершенно странная вещь. Тина, которая всегда считала себя достаточно сдержанной в проявлении эмоций, на вполне мягкий вопрос отвечает коротко и язвительно:

«А что?!»

И чувствует себя почти отомщенной, когда ее запястье слегка покалывает, но ответ на нем не появляется.

Она и не думает извиняться, даже когда ее родственная душа молчит в течение следующих нескольких часов.

И тишина эта острая, неуютная, но очень безопасная.

Смутно, где-то на краешке сознания Тина понимает, что есть что-то неправильное в ее поведении. Это похоже на всплеск гормонов, глупую влюбленность, раздражение — похоже, но это все не то.

В себя она более или менее приходит, когда Марк ехидно интересуется, чем же ей так не угодил род человеческий, а в частности, мужской пол.

Ее сердце странно трепыхается при его словах, и Тина сжимает дрожащие пальцы в кулаки.

— Скажи это снова, — просит она. И добавляет в ответ на удивленный взгляд. — Пожалуйста.

Марк неуверенно повторяет и щурится, вглядываясь в ее лицо.  
— Ты его встретила, — добавляет он почти сочувственно. — Вот почему пошла такая реакция.

— Кого — его? Родственную душу? — ей хочется зло рассмеяться, потому что трудно поверить, что _тот человек_ может оказаться ее родственной душой.

Поверить — значит довериться, довериться — значит вручить свою безопасность в руки другого человека. А это далеко не всегда заканчивается хорошо.

Мерлин и Моргана, да что с ней происходит?..

— Необязательно с родственной душой. Просто с проявлением одной из Высших сил, — Марк говорит очень успокаивающе, но не торопится к ней приблизиться.

Он всегда был очень умным мальчиком.

— И что? — хрипло спрашивает она.

— Люди меняются каждую секунду своей жизни, но такие встречи всегда очень глубоко меняют людей. Это прекрасный дар, который позволяет что-то увидеть в себе и что-то поменять… Ты заметила, что в последнее время огрызаешься только на мальчишек?

Тина глупо смотрит на него, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию, а потом она понимает. И вместе с пониманием на нее обрушиваются боль, яростный гнев до слепящих глаза слез и непонятное облегчение.

Марк уже привычно оттаскивает ее в самый угол опустевшей библиотеки, наспех накладывает приглушающие чары и что-то еще из высшего курса заклинаний и молча садится рядом с ней на полу, почти не касаясь ее.

За последнее Тина особенно ему благодарна; в таком уязвимом состоянии она вряд ли была способна выносить чьи-то слова или прикосновения, а присутствие Марка, от которого мягкими волнами исходило понимание и необъяснимо-уверенное внутреннее спокойствие, казалось самым приемлемым вариантом.

Она успокаивается далеко не сразу. Запястье тревожно ноет, зовет и требует обратить внимание, прочитать недавно появившиеся фразы, но Тина только прячет дрожащие ладони в рукавах мантии и пытается дышать глубоко.

«Пожалуйста, только не сейчас, господин Аврор. Я же могу вам сделать больно», — отчаянно думает она, ощущая, как участок кожи, где ее родственная душа что-то написала, горит огнем.

Кажется, он слышит ее мысли (или Тине просто очень везет встречать таких умных и понимающих людей), потому что господин Аврор вдруг перестает пытаться выяснить через их связь, что с ней происходит.

Запястье перестает жечь, и Тине кажется, что на мгновение прохладный воздух окутал ее, остужая горячие слезы и даря удивительное успокоение.

Она глубоко вздыхает.

Марк до сих пор молчит, и когда тишина вновь становится уютной, Тина начинает говорить. Ее голос охрип, но звучит очень твердо, словно она вновь обрела опору и отпустила что-то тяжелое.

В жизни каждой девочки фигура отца играет очень важную роль. Для Тины он был воплощением силы и храбрости, мудрости и, самое главное, защиты.

А потом он ушел, и ей пришлось рано взрослеть и учиться защищать себя самой. Она теперь всегда в поисках комфорта и безопасности для себя и Куинни, настороженная и не доверяющая.

Еще раз кому-то довериться? Еще раз попросить защиты у мужчин, которые являются олицетворением силы и безопасности?  
Не в этой жизни, уж точно!

Люди кричат, когда спорят, потому что думают, что их не слышат. Лучшая защита — нападение, поэтому люди с ранеными сердцами нападают первыми.

Глупо, конечно, воспринимать смерть как предательство, но разве сердце всегда в ладах с рассудком?..

Должно быть, мистер Грейвс особенный человек, раз их встреча спровоцировала такой всплеск эмоций и открыла старые раны.

— А ты случаем не влюбилась в него, а, Голдштейн? — интересуется Марк.

Тина смеется и шутливо бьет его кулаком в плечо.

***

Этой ночью ей снится что-то очень светлое и прекрасное, а потом сон окутывает серебристая дымка, и она открывает глаза.

Кругом — пустое пространство, полное тьмы, сквозь которую ничего нельзя разглядеть. Но это тьма — спокойная, в ней не прячутся кошмары.

Тина слегка хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, что это ей напоминает, как вдруг у нее над ухом раздается знакомый голос:

— Все-таки пришла. Я уже начал волноваться.

Она удивленно моргает и машинально делает шаг назад, задаваясь вопросом, а что мистер Грейвс делает в ее сне?

— Тина? — в его голосе звучат вопросительные нотки, и все вдруг становится на свои места.

— Мистер Аврор? — неуверенно отзывается она и наугад протягивает ладонь, которую тут же аккуратно обхватывают теплые руки.

Ее вновь окутывает ощущение безопасности. Сладостное и такое желанное.

— Почему здесь темно? — спрашивает она уже из любопытства, а не из-за страха.  
— Очевидно потому, что ты не знаешь, как я выгляжу, — любезно отвечает он.

По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему у ее родственной души голос как у мистера Грейвса.  
Господин Аврор тоже ассоциировался у Тины с безопасностью, а подсознание просто сыграло с ней шутку.

— Ты сказал: «все-таки пришла». Значит, это не совсем сон? Нечто вроде пограничного состояния, когда ты и не спишь, и не бодрствуешь?  
— Полагаю, что так, — отзывается он. — Или нечто вроде близкое к этому. Что-то, что смогла создать связь между родственными душами. Я позвал тебя, и ты откликнулась.

Она догадывается, почему случилась их встреча.

— Мне так жаль, — тихо говорит она и делает шаг ему навстречу. — Прости, что заставила тебя волноваться. И за то, что причинила боль.

Из тьмы раздается тихий смешок, а потом ее ладонь обхватывают чуть крепче.

— Знаешь, для своих лет ты очень умная колдунья.

— Ум здесь не при чем, это просто очевидные вещи, — смущенно отвечает Тина, радуясь, что темнота скрывает ее румянец. — Мы довольно близки, но ты все равно не обижаешься на меня, если у меня есть секреты или если я не отвечаю сразу. Ты не злишься, если я бываю резка или лезу не в свое дело. Потому что понимаешь, все мы люди. Все мы совершаем ошибки.  
Но здесь — другое.

Кажется, он слушает ее с интересом, и это несколько облегчает задачу принести извинения. 

— Когда сердца открыты и расположены друг к другу, — слегка нервничая, продолжает она, — и одно из них внезапно закрывается и нападает, естественно, что идет откат. И это причиняет боль. Мне бы очень не хотелось терять нашу дружбу, поэтому…

— Только дружбу? — в голосе господина Аврора звучит подлинное разочарование. — А я думал, сейчас последуют признания в романтических чувствах.

Тина чувствует, как ее пальцы стремительно холодеют в чужих горячих ладонях.

— Какая романтика? — в ужасе переспрашивает она. — Мне еще школу заканчивать надо! К тому же, мы никогда не говорили об этом, но… — Тина понимает, что ее дразнят, когда темнота вокруг становится уж слишком красноречивой. — Ну знаешь ли! Это не смешно.

— Нет. Зато ты, наконец, перестала чувствовать себя виноватой, — серьезно отвечает он.

А потом Тина оказывается в крепких и теплых объятиях и совсем не пытается вырваться, когда ее гладят по голове, как маленькую девочку.

Наоборот, она льнет к нему, отогревается в его заботе и впитывает, запоминает ощущение защиты, которое он дарит ей.

Во снах ничего не пахнет, но Тине почему чудятся запахи морозной свежести и кофе с миндалем.

— То, что причинило тебе такой сильную боль, прошло? — вдруг шепчет он.

Она кивает, не желая словами нарушать такую хрупкую, но прекрасную атмосферу; ее обнимают еще крепче.

Кажется, они стоят так целую вечность, а потом Тина просыпается, очень отдохнувшая и радостная.

За окном - раннее утро.

Она по привычке хочет прочитать его послание и написать ответ, а так же поблагодарить за всю ту поддержку, которую он ей дал, и уже осторожно (Алексис еще спит) идет к своему столу, как вдруг понимает одну вещь.

Мистер Аврор назвал ее во сне «Тиной».

Но дело в том, что в их переписке, она никогда не называла ему своего имени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я очень давно планировала написать новую главу с их встречей, но там все так сложно и красиво ( у меня в голове XD), что я никак не могла к ней подступиться.   
> А когда села, у меня вышла другая история. Тоже со встречей. Ура-ура)
> 
> Всем большое спасибо за теплые и прекрасные комментарии, за лайки, исправления, что задаете вопросы и интересуетесь. Поддержка и знание, что твои истории находят отклики, это очень сильная мотивация и вдохновение.


	9. Что тебе в имени?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем еще раз привет!   
> Спустя несколько дней после выкладки я поняла, что мне не нравится та часть с их встречей. Чего-то там не хватало и переход был слишком резким.   
> Поэтому я написала новую историю, действие в которой происходит почти сразу же после рождественских каникул и встречи героев во сне) Та-дам!  
> Не переживайте, история под названием "выбор" тоже будет, просто позже и немного другой. Извините, если кого-то запутала.   
> И еще раз всем спасибо за поддержку)

Загадка с именем занимает ее все утро: Тина была уверена, что она ни разу за всю их переписку не называла своего имени, а господин Аврор не спрашивал.

Они как-то умудрялись обходиться без имен, общаясь достаточно близко, но при этом сохраняя аккуратную дистанцию. Имена бы сделали их общение более интимным и открытым, обнажая уязвимость, которую, по мнению Тины, ни он с его характером работы, ни она с ее нынешнем состоянием пока не могли себе позволить.

Однако, господин Аврор назвал ее «Тиной», тем самым привнеся в их отношения новый виток близости: имя так гладко и естественно прозвучало из его уст, что Тина сначала не обратила на это никакого внимания.

Интересно, как же он узнал?

Этот вопрос не дает ей покоя, пробуждая странное нервное напряжение и дурацкий страх, который практически перечеркивает ее  
светлое, легкое настроение.

Господин Аврор, конечно, мог сопоставить факты и запросить списки учеников Ильверморни, вот только к чему эти трудности, когда можно просто спросить?

Тина раздраженно вздыхает.

Ей _определенно_ надо поговорить с Марком: иначе она свихнется, размышляя о том, каким образом ее имя было раскрыто и что ужасного за этим последует.

Тина снова вздыхает и заставляет себя сосредоточиться на формулах для трансфигурации: экзамены все-таки никто еще не отменял.

***

Во время обеда она аккуратно интересуется у Марка, были ли такие случаи, когда родственные души узнавали имена друг друга через их связь? Без прямого вопроса: «Как твое имя?».

— Я не слышал о таком, — он пожимает плечами и бросает на нее заинтересованный взгляд. — Твой Аврор назвал тебя по имени?

Тина с минуту колеблется: с одной стороны, ей ужасно хочется поделиться еще свежими и такими головокружительными впечатлениями, каково это встретиться со своей родственной душой во сне, а с другой — спрятать эти драгоценные воспоминания в глубоко-глубоко в сердце и не делиться ни с кем и никогда.

В конце концов, она выбирает нечто среднее, сосредотачиваясь на самом вопросе, а не обстоятельствах, при которых все произошло.

— Да, назвал. Я сначала и не обратила внимания, а когда вдруг поняла, момент для вопроса уже был упущен.

Марк весело хмыкает и многозначительно смотрит на ее запястье:

— Ты всегда можешь спросить напрямик, как ты обычно это и делаешь. Заодно узнаешь его имя.

Тина слегка морщится. Она, конечно, думала об этом, но после всей той поддержки и тепла, которые ей подарили, такой вопрос кажется немного оборонительным и возможно даже неблагодарным.

И дело даже не только в этом. Почему-то этот новый виток близости, делая все гораздо реальнее, очень пугает ее.

Марк, конечно, замечает ее нерешительность, потому что он наклоняется к ней еще ближе и едва слышно шепчет:

— Это же вполне логичный вопрос, Тина. Почему ты сомневаешься?

— А вдруг он отдалится? — так же тихо спрашивает она и признается, нервно сцепив ладони:

 — Вдруг подняв эту тему, я что-то нарушу, и возникнет что-то ужасное?

— Тина, — Марк глубоко вздыхает, умудряясь сочетать в звуке ее имени и нежность, и легкое раздражение. — Насколько я помню, в ваших отношениях именно ты зорко следишь за тем, чтобы ваши личные границы не нарушились. Даже слишком зорко. Вспомни, как отреагировал твой Аврор, когда ты узнала о его профессии.

— Это другое, — дергает плечом Тина.

— Это чем же?

— Просто другое, — упрямо повторяет она. — Если я спрошу его об этом, то обязательно спрошу и его имя. И тогда что-то начнется.

— Например, что-то очень хорошее? — аккуратно уточняет Марк.

В его голосе нет осуждения, только искренность, за которой кроется что-то старое и грустное, похожее на давнюю, до сих пор незажившую рану.

— Например, что-то очень хорошее, — соглашается она, обещая себе когда-нибудь обязательно поговорить с Марком и об _этом_.

Время, конечно, исцеляет, но, как показывает практика, иногда простого разговора хватает для того, чтобы твой друг сбросил с плеч груз прошлого.

Марк кивает, как-то уж слишком понимающе и с немного болезненной улыбкой констатирует:

— Перемены, даже хорошие, пугают, и это нормально. Все происходит в свое время, и нам никак этого не изменить. Мы можем только смириться с этим.

Он бросает короткий взгляд на свое запястье и с легкой горечью добавляет:

— Иногда нужно что-то отпустить, чтобы идти дальше.

Тина некоторое время молчит, тщательно обдумывая его слова, вспоминая, как мистер Аврор, не особо разбираясь, что произошло, встал на ее сторону — просто потому, что почувствовал ее боль. Он не спрашивал и ничего не требовал; просто укрыл ее, слегка нарушив границы, которые, возможно, вовсе и не ее. Которые, возможно, просто были созданы ею, как способ защититься от боли и не дать никому заслужить ее доверие.

— Может быть, ты и прав, — тихо говорит она, тянется и накрывает ладонь Марка своей.

Он слабо улыбается в ответ, к счастью, более радостно, чем несколько минут назад, и качает головой.

Дальше обед проходит в спокойном молчании.

***  
Сдвоенная История магии не самое лучше место для переписки, но Тина настолько согрелась поддержкой, что устала бояться и сомневаться.

Марк тысячу раз прав, ей уже давно пора отпустить эту тему с доверием и двигаться дальше.

Она прячется за широкими спинами однокурсников и торопливо выводит на запястье:

«Приветствую, господин Аврор!».

Кожа, где слегка расплываются чернильные буквы, вспыхивает мягким теплом, и Тина нежно вздыхает. Она успела соскучиться по их переписке, по ощущению их связи (не только как родственных душ), по их шуткам и разговорам ни о чем.

«Доброе утро» — немного сдержанно здоровается он, но Тина прекрасно читает между строк его участие и легкое беспокойство.

Она слегка щурится, вглядываясь в знакомый почерк; несмотря на то, что его эмоции довольно легко читать, у Тины не всегда получается правильно их интерпретировать.

Это беспокойство за нее или у него что-то случилось?

«Спасибо тебе за поддержку. Мне гораздо лучше, и я больше не чувствую себя настолько запутанной», — пишет она.

С минуту размышляет, а потом добавляет, выводя буквы медленно, но уверенно, словно пытаясь вложить всю нежность и благодарность:

«Я надеюсь, ты тоже чувствуешь себя прекрасно».

«Вижу, кто-то хорошо выспался. Я рад», — отвечает он несколько минут спустя.

Тина тихонько хмыкает, буквально кожей ощущая дразнящие нотки, и ждет дальше. Следующие слова появляются не сразу, как будто господин Аврор уже знает, что написать, но не знает каким образом это выразить.

Что немного странно, учитывая его обычное красноречие.

«Неделя немного загруженная, но я в порядке. Спасибо, что отписалась» — а вот здесь тон чуть более усталый, и Тина решает что она только задаст свой вопрос, а после не будет много писать ему в следующие несколько дней.

Это состояние, когда отчаянно хочется решить все навалившиеся вдруг проблемы, а потом спать непробудным сном все выходные, ей прекрасно знакомо.

«Я желаю тебе отлично выспаться и отдохнуть! И прежде, чем ты займешься несомненно важными рабочими делами, я хотела у тебя спросить: Как тебя зовут?».

Он молчит достаточно долго, и Тина начинает немного нервничать. Она уже решает пояснить свое любопытство и задать вопрос, который волнует ее чуть больше, как вдруг на ее запястье проступают аккуратные слова:

«Что тебе в имени?» — господин Аврор очень осторожен, и осознание, что он тоже, в некотором роде, стоит на страже границ, почему-то очень успокаивает Тину.

«Ты знаешь мое, и это немного нечестно, потому что я твоего не знаю», — весело отвечает она.

«Что ж, справедливо», — соглашается он, почему-то передумав и приходя в более легкое настроение.

Тина завороженно следит, как господин Аврор одну за другой выводит аккуратные буквы, и почему-то дрожит, наконец узнав его настоящее имя:

«Персиваль».

Запястье вспыхивает огнем, и Тина совсем забывает и о своем вопросе, и об уроке; она просто смотрит и смотрит на его имя, чувствуя, как ее сердце наполняет самое настоящее волшебство.


End file.
